Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to multimedia content, and more particularly, to displaying a particular video along with at least one criteria to select that particular video, navigating one or more videos via that the particular video.
Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web (WWW) includes large volumes of multimedia content (e.g., millions of videos, text, pictures etc.) and these volumes are constantly growing. According to a finding, about sixty percent of the data consumed on the internet is online multimedia content. However, in this age of information overload, it may be difficult for a user to locate the multimedia content. Users may find the multimedia content that they are interested in, in a chance encounter or upon rigorously searching the web for the intended multimedia content.
Further, directory services, videos shared over social networking sites and the multimedia content that is forwarded by e-mail or embedded in a blog may help the user to find a multimedia content of interest. In most cases however, a user who is looking for entertainment may not have specific content, or keywords corresponding to specific content in mind. When the user is not clear about the specific content that he/she wants to consume, he is likely to not be able to find content of interest of relevance, and thus leave the content provider website. Thus, there is a loss of revenue to the website that hosts the multimedia content.
Existing methodologies for locating content are based on the user providing specific keywords, and matching them with metadata of the stored multimedia content. Since a user may not have specific content in mind in the first place, he/she is unlikely to locate content that is of interest or relevance. Also, the user would typically only find content that he/she is already aware of, and would thus be unlikely to discover any new content that would be potentially of interest. Accordingly, there remains a need for a method to discover and to easily navigate through multimedia content which helps the user in taking the decision to view the displayed content or not.